Skateboarding is a popular recreational activity and a practical means of commuting enjoyed by many youth and adults alike. Increasingly, as people who skateboarded for pleasure in their youth age and obtain long-term employment, there has been a trend towards skateboarding to work by means of skateboards. Due to the culture surrounding skateboarding and public perception of the activity as a sport for rebellious youth, skateboarders who now desire to skateboard to their place of employment may suffer derision from colleagues who may frown upon the activity. Furthermore once a skateboarder has arrived at his or her destination, he or she may find it cumbersome to carry the skateboard in its current popular embodiment.
The prior art teaches foldable skateboards and/or skateboard components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,968 to Caplin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,471 to Mullen describe various skateboard components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,715 to Woncik, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2005/0212246 to Hong and U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,931 to Globerson describe methods for reducing the dimensions of a skateboard by means of folding the skateboard deck in various manners. Where these embodiments fail is in concealing the functionality of the skateboard, as well as omission of a manner of conveniently carrying the skateboard in the folded configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,837 to Dweek shows a device which combines a skateboard-like platform joined to a suitcase piece with a handle, allowing a person to stow the skateboard portion within the bag after travel. This device changes the riding style of the skateboard to something that more resembles a scooter. In addition, the combination described by Dweek is bulky and is thus non-conducive to a business setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,206 to Novitzky shows a skateboard with an internal compartment located inside the deck, inside which can be stored various objects such as writing implements and stationery. The top surface is shown to be removable, hinged to the main body of the device, and closed using latches located along the edge of the deck. One embodiment shown describes the wheel trucks of the skateboard folding into the body of the skateboard, effectively hiding them. Also included is a handle incorporated into the side of the deck that can be extended to carry the skateboard. While the ability to store personal effects inside a skateboard is valuable, what this invention lacks is a method to reduce the length of the skateboard so as to be easily storable. In addition, the chosen method of concealing the wheels carries the risk that the wheel trucks will collapse while the skateboard is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,746 to Dee is a system for carrying a skateboard integrated into a belt that allows a skateboard to be carried on rider's back. Loops along the length of the belt are hooked around the wheel platforms of the skateboard, which lets the person sling the board around his or her shoulders. This design presents various problems, first of which is the need to remove the belt from the person's waist before being able to carry the board. This is a step that requires time and robs the rider of the use of their belt. Secondly, the surface of the board comes into contact with the back of the person carrying the skateboard, which carries the danger of soiling the person's clothes. Third, the back strap in no way conceals the skateboard. For these reasons this object does not satisfy the requirements of skateboarding commuters.